A person's vitals, such as temperature, blood oxygen levels, respiration rate, relative blood pressure, etc., may need to be monitored periodically typically using one or more instruments. For example, instruments for obtaining vitals of a user include blood pressure cuffs, thermometers, SpO2 measurement devices, glucose level meters, etc. Often, multiple instruments must be used to obtain vitals of a person. This monitoring process is time consuming, inconvenient and is not always continuous. This multitude of instruments is also not portable or readily available to operators of a vehicle.
The detection of substances and measurement of concentration level or indicators of various substances in a user's blood stream is important in health monitoring. Currently, detection of concentration levels of blood substances is performed by drawing blood from a blood vessel using a needle and syringe. The blood sample is then transported to a lab for analysis. This type of monitoring is invasive, non-continuous and time consuming.
One current non-invasive method is known for measuring the oxygen saturation of blood using pulse oximeters. Pulse oximeters detect oxygen saturation of hemoglobin by using, e.g., spectrophotometry to determine spectral absorbencies and determining concentration levels of oxygen based on Beer-Lambert law principles. In addition, pulse oximetry may use photoplethysmography (PPG) methods for the assessment of oxygen saturation in pulsatile arterial blood flow. The subject's skin at a ‘measurement location’ is illuminated with two distinct wavelengths of light and the relative absorbance at each of the wavelengths is determined. For example, a wavelength in the visible red spectrum (for example, at 660 nm) has an extinction coefficient of hemoglobin that exceeds the extinction coefficient of oxihemoglobin. At a wavelength in the near infrared spectrum (for example, at 940 nm), the extinction coefficient of oxihemoglobin exceeds the extinction coefficient of hemoglobin. The pulse oximeter filters the absorbance of the pulsatile fraction of the blood, i.e. that due to arterial blood (AC components), from the constant absorbance by nonpulsatile venous or capillary blood or tissue pigments (DC components), to eliminate the effect of tissue absorbance to measure the oxygen saturation of arterial blood. For example, when the heart pumps blood to the body and the lungs during systole, the amount of blood that reaches the capillaries in the skin surface increases, resulting in more light absorption. The blood then travels back to the heart through the venous network, leading to a decrease of blood volume in the capillaries and less light absorption. The measured PPG waveform therefore comprises a pulsatile (often called “AC”) physiological waveform that reflects cardiac synchronous changes in the blood volume with each heartbeat, which is superimposed on a much larger slowly varying quasi-static (“DC”) baseline. The use of PPG techniques as heretofore been used for measurement of the oxygen saturation of blood in vessels.
As such, there is a need for a non-invasive health monitoring system and method that monitors health conditions of a user non-invasively, continuously and in real time.
In particular, there is a need for an improved system and method for detection of vasodilation and conditions affected by vasodilation.